Overrated Average
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Because when you're a Vocaloid, your standards of 'normal' and 'average' is much, much more different. RinLen, GakuLuka, KaiMiku, KiyoMei, MiPiko and others.
1. The Power of Teachers

I'm writing one of those stories. About the Vocaloids, and their crazy lives. I promised myself I wouldn't do it, but whenever I feel as if there isn't enough of a shipping I like, it annoys me, for some reason. So in a way, this is another project where I can just put my favorite pairing hints into writing, and just publish like crazy, because I don't do that.

It'll be small drabbles, but it all forms a major story in the end. I read a fic like this before in a different category, and I really wanted to try it.

Enjoy, and I owe nothing.

* * *

"Miku! Get your boyfriend out of the freezer!"

"Len! Give me back my cell phone!"

"Has anyone seen my sword?"

"Tako Luka? Where are you? Sweetie, come to mommy!"

An amused Kiyoteru watched all of this from the kitchen doorway, hiding a smile while the 'kids', as he liked to think of them, ran around trying to get ready for home-school.

What? You thought they would go to public school? Think again! When there's a lot of famous people/androids, students tend to not pay attention. Five schools politely asked for them to never come back before they just decided to make Hiyama-sensei teach.

Running a hand through his brown hair, he pulled off his glasses and ducked with perfect timing, avoiding the sake bottle thrown (and missed) by his girlfriend every morning.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE HELLISH YARD UP!" She roared, a demonic presence in her 'teacher outfit'. Pr, at least, that was what she called it. To him, she looked more like a lawyer, but she disagreed.

The 'kids' made an 'eep' sort of sound, and settled down in record timing.

Just another day.

* * *

Thank you, suggestions are welcome, although I don't think I'll take pairings. Who knows?

~T.F~


	2. Miku's Cooking

No review, but I got this favorited! Yay!

I don't own Vocaloid, nor the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Lalalala~lala!" sang Miku mindlessly as she mixed, blended and mashed several ingredients as fast as she could.

Watching from the outside were several Vocaloids, all terrified.

"That was fifteen onions alone in the batter." Whispered Rin, clutching Len as hard as she could. "And then there's the staples and the candy wrappers."

"Who puts _batteries_ in the cookie dough?" The normally calm Luka had wide eyes and hair puffed up in fear.

"Will the oven explode again?" murmured Meiko, reminding everyone of the last time Miku had been in the kitchen.

A brief pause past, then a shudder passed everyone at the same time in synchronicity.

"You know…" Kiyoteru wasn't a good teacher for nothing. He saw the biggest problem quicker than anyone. "She'll want someone to taste her cooking."

Deathly silence fell over them, like the calm before the terrible, fatal last tsunami wave. Carefully, Gakupo reached out and shut the door as silently as he could, using all of his samurai powers.

The moment it was shut, conversation and arguments erupted. "No way in the Hellish Yard." Snapped Luka.

"Not for a million eggplants." Agreed Gakupo.

"Oh! Oh!" Gumi jumped up and down, waving her hands. "Gumi nominates Rin~!" Mentioned Kagamine gasped in horror.

"Lenny~!" wailed Rin, burying her face into her counterpart's chest. "I don't want to die like this!"

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'll protect you."

Perhaps he should not have said that, because he was grabbed instantly by the ice-cream freak.

"We have a volunteer tribute!" announced Kaito, and pushed Len into the kitchen, hastily slamming the door behind him. Just him, the doomed oven, and a teal-haired girl who could not cook at all in the room.

Gulping, Len walked over to a humming Miku.

* * *

That's it for today! See you, folks!

~Ten-Faced~


	3. Relief

Short one today, huh?

* * *

_Please don't let her notice him, please don't let her notice him, please don't let her notice him…._

"Oh, hi, Len!" chirped Miku as she saw the banana-loving boy in the kitchen with her. The odds were not in his favor today, were they?

"Er, hi, Miku…" Len really did not want to touch the things being made with a twenty-foot pole, let alone eat the glop willingly. "What are you making?"

"Hmm?" The tealette looked down at the mixing bowl in her hand, and then the scattered pots and pans on the messy counters. "Oh, nothing in particular. A lot of the ingredients went bad, so I'm just experimenting with them. You're not supposed to eat them, and I just wanted to have pictures of them as- _Len_! Len, are you alright?" The diva dropped her bowl and rushed towards the poor boy, who had fainted in relief. "Can I have some help in here?"

The last thoughts passing through Len's head was, 'Thank the gods I don't have to eat that.'

* * *

Why anyone would do that, I'm not sure, but they're Vocaloids; batshit insane. I figure I can get away with that.

Review. Vote on my poll. Die.

Joking on the last part,

**~Ten-Faced~**


	4. Ninja

To make up for not updating yesterday...

* * *

A small, black-clothed figure dashed through the shadowy, sinister-looking halls lithely and silently, pausing at the doors every now and then. Clearly, this person was looking for something.

"Kiyoteru, I don't care if you think this is necessary!" snapped a woman's voice. The ninja-figure's head tilted to one side, and began to sneak over, footsteps muffled by the thick, rich carpet. "They'll never even look at this stuff ever again in their life!"

"It's still part of the curriculum, Meiko." A calm, cool voice replied. Now, the spy leaned forward, careful to not be seen by the two in the neat office, as the device in the gloved hands was readied.

"Screw the curriculum!" ranted the woman. "These kids don't need this! They should get more freedom! More creativity! More-!" Kiyoteru had leaned in and kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

The camera flashed, and before the two could even break apart from each other in confusion, the sneak was gone, nothing but the wind swirling dust in small circles from his flight.

.

Piko ripped the hood from his head, face flushed as he sat gasping for breath. "I hate running!" was his first words.

"Did you get it?" was the only reply. Utatane Piko pouted.

"That's the only thing you can ask your boyfriend who, I might add, risked his life to get what you wanted for your hobby?"

Smiling, Miki leaned in and pecked Piko on the cheek while sneakily taking the picture from his suddenly lax hands.

Piko sat there on the ground for an hour, trying to remember his name.

* * *

I'm being cliched. Deal with it.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	5. How to Cheat when ArmWrestling your BF

I really like to write, did you know that? Anyways, the moment I add the ships to the summary, I get a lot of reviews...

Ah well, reviews make me happy, and I'd like to thank the three awesome people who took time out of their busy schedules to review. Give yourselves a hand!

* * *

"Ngh…." Grunted Miku, teal eyes shining in determination as she struggled to push back the heavy force containing her.

Cool blue eyes met her fiery ones. "Give up, Miku," Taunted Kaito, amusing himself by controlling the strength of his arm to further challenge her.

"Never!" declared Miku, and began to push with renewed vigor, forcing him back just a bit.

He raised one perfect eyebrow. "Very well, then," Unlike his casual face, his arm began to descend heavily with hostile force, straining the thinner arm of his girlfriend as he pushed her back.

Miku bit her lip, careful not to do so too hard. She didn't want to do this, but it looked like she would have no choice but to use the secret weapon!

(Actually, come to think of it, she _did_ want to use the secret weapon.)

Arm trembling as she fought back, Miku leaned forward and kissed Kaito, right on the lip above their interlocked fingers, just like she had done in the last few days.

And like the last few days of when Miku had challenged Kaito to arm-wrestling, his arm lost all their strength and slackened, allowing Miku to slam in to the ground. "Ha! I win again!" she shouted in glee, and ran out of the room to tell Luka about her latest victory.

Kaito just smiled and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes. Did Miku really win? Or was it the blue-haired man who gained the true victory?

Perhaps they both won, with Miku having an excuse to kiss Kaito whenever she wanted to, and Kaito having an excuse to be kissed whenever his girlfriend desired.

* * *

Fluff... I'm getting better at it.

Review.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	6. The Best Food

Think of this as an apology; I may not be able to update in the next two days or so. Only a possibility, but you never know, so...

* * *

"Tuna is good for you." _Turn left…_

"So is eggplant." _Turn right…_

"And it has a rich flavor." _Turn left…_

"Eggplants are the queen of vegetables." Turn right…

Most of the Vocaloid Family had a habit of exploding at each other when they were arguing. The results often resembled two large volcanoes erupting at each other's general location at the same time, not caring about who was swept along into the inferno of doom.

Not so much Gakupo and Luka.

The elegant and graceful Luka sat on one side of the coffee table, ankles crossed as she sipped her tea and leaned into the squashy armchair.

Opposite of the pinkette, the samurai was perched on the edge of the long three-people sofa, dressed in slacks and a white button-up shirt, making the purple of his hair stand out. While he did not have the same careless, polite mask as his opposition in this lengthy debate, he was smiling slightly, looking like an amused gentleman.

Rin and Len sat slightly back, spectators with wide eyes. They had been debating this for an hour, which was a new record in a house where the debaters would often end up grabbing the nearest object and bash it into their opponent's head.

Right now, it resembled a table tennis match, where the two blonds turned their heads side to side, enraptured in this rare occurrence of peaceful negotiation as they followed the words being passed back and forth, neither of them missing a beat. Miku had been watching, but she had left half an hour ago, after smacking her fist into her palm and shouting, "I've got it!"

So it was only the four of them, and the blond girl was getting a sore back. Wincing, she twisted to the right, turning back until she heard that satisfying 'craack'.

"Ahh." She breathed out. It wasn't good for her, but still, it felt so good.

A white hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up into a disapproving pair of blue eyes. "Don't, Rin." He warned.

Giving him a pout, she smiled secretly when he let go, and then twisted to the left, to even out the feeling. Much better.

She turned to face the front once more, only to find the two making out on the sofa.

Shaking his head slowly, Len stood up. "I so told you not to twist your back."

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed as quietly as she could, carefully untangling her legs from the crossed position they had been in for so long. "How was I supposed to know they would do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Len left the room, trying to give them privacy. Rin followed, paused at the door, and yelled, as loud as she could, "USE PROTECTION!"

* * *

The next part of this chapter shall be continued...

**~Ten-Faced~**


	7. Cowards

I should really give my other stories more attention...

* * *

Pausing in their make-out session, Luka faced her boyfriend/enemy. "How did we go from debating about the best food in the world to sucking each other's faces off?"

Gakupo shrugged. "Do you really want to find out?"

The tuna addict considered this, and then shook her head. They were about to go back to making out again, but then…

"Hey guys!" with a loud smash, the door to the recreational room was knocked off its hinges, an enthusiastic teal-haired girl revealed by its fall, holding her foot up. Clearly, she had kicked it.

Luka sighed, and slipped off the purple-haired man. "Can we help you, Miku?" she asked, her tone demanding that she go bother someone else.

Whether purposely or accidently, Miku ignored her. "There's no need to argue anymore!" she exclaimed. "I took the liberty of going to the kitchen and bringing you… this!" From behind her back, a dish of grilled tuna with fresh slices of eggplants at the side was produced.

"They're together now! Perfect solution, don't you think? Now, dig in!"

Exchanging looks _(we do not eat Miku's cooking under any circumstances)_ _(Understood)_ the couple began to blurt out excuses.

"I just had five eggplants, and I'm really stuffed."

"Um… I'm on a strict diet where everything is planned to the dot. If I don't stick to this, I'll get fat."

Miku huffed and rolled her eyes. "Meiko made it for me. I just took pictures of it for my blog."

"On second thought, I think I can fit it in."

"I have fast metabolism, I'll manage to eat."

Miku's pink lip stuck out childishly. "Cowards."

* * *

Isn't Miku adorable?

Should I focus on the more minor Vocaloids?

**~Ten-Faced~**


	8. Messy Writing

Another one? Geez, and so few people review this...

Thanks especially to Unyielding Wish, who reviewed every chapter so far. And my other lovely reviewers.

* * *

Kiyoteru sighed, leaning on his chair, eyes closed behind his glasses. The normally handsome teacher still looked like a model for suits, but he looked exhausted, his face drawn, as if he'd been taking pictures for the entire day.

Or, as if he'd been trying to read the messy writings of his students.

Meiko clucked sympathetically. "Tired?"

Her boyfriend only nodded. "And this is after I marked _one_ paper."

"Whose?"

Wordlessly, the brown-haired teacher lifted the crumpled and stained paper. On the top, in a barely legible scrawl, was the name 'Megurine Luka'.

Meiko made a face that was half-smile, half-grimace. "Luka's writing is like that if she's rushed. Normally, her cursive is gorgeous."

Kiyoteru rubbed his forehead. "Next time, I'm marking her last. Why would she be rushed? She had two weeks to finish this essay!"

The red-loving woman looked away, her favorite color staining her cheeks. "She and Gakupo were… busy, I believe."

Kiyoteru looked down at the paper and gingerly folded it in half, and then shoved it into an envelope. "Will you get me some coffee?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sooo... want to review? Or vote on my poll?

~Ten-Faced~


	9. Green

A little NigaitoxGumi... not too popular, but I hope to promote it this way, cuz they're cute...

* * *

"Y-you," Nigaito managed to swallow a bit. "You r-really don't mind t-that I-I'm a p-pitchloid?"

"Nope."

Rin and Len silently pushed at each other, trying to see better through the crack in the closet door. Why they were hiding as they watched Nigaito and Gumi try to have a relationship… No one knew.

"B-but you're an official Vocaloid, and I'm a-an unpopular pitchloid."

Gumi sighed, and both hidden blonds knew that her hands were on her hips. "Gumi know that," she started in a patronizing tone. "But Gumi likes Nigaito. So Gumi says, 'screw the rules!', okay?"

"Len, whispered Rin. "My back hurts. I need to twist it."

"No, Rin, _wait_-!"

_*crack*_

Len peeked through the crack. Both greenettes were making out. "How is that even possible?"

* * *

In which Rin cracks her back, and the nearest couple must start making out.

~Ten-Faced~


	10. Don't tell where I'm hiding

So happy about the wave of reviews from last chapter!

* * *

"Luka," an amused Meiko looked down on the pinkette curled behind the cardboard boxes in the dusty closet. "Aren't you a little old for hide-and-seek?"

Luka sprang up and grabbed Meiko's shoulders with clawed hands. "You don't understand," she whispered, blue eyes burning with determination. "Do you know how awkward it is when you have to translate words of love to either a young girl or a young boy? And then face their looks of awkwardness? _Do you_? I don't even _like_ either of them that way!"

Meiko gingerly grabbed the hands piercing her skin and tugged on them, a silent cry for release. "It can't be helped." She shrugged, and winced at the pain from the ten crescent marks on her skin. "You're the only one in the entire family that can speak both English and Japanese."

"What about Luki?" demanded Luka. "What about my older brother, then? Huh?"

Meiko paused thoughtfully. "You're the only one in the house that can speak both English and Japanese and is friendly."

Luka groaned, and began to burrow into the closet again. "Don't tell Iroha or Oliver I'm in here, okay?"

Meiko nodded, the perfect image of a saint.

As soon as the door was shut on Luka, two loud pairs of feet came tumbling down the hall. "Meiko!" gasped the pink-haired girl with the unusually deep voice. "Do you know where Luka is?"

Meiko was a woman of her word. She had promised to not tell where Luka was hiding.

So she pointed to the closet, and quickly left the scene of crime, ignoring the wails of her pink-haired friend.

_'Sorry, Luka,' _she thought as she entered her office and began to barricade herself in. _'But I _love_ OliverxIroha too much.'_

* * *

Alright... for those who love MikuxKaito, expect to see a cover of an awesome _manhwa_ (Korean equivelent of _manga_) featuring that pairing soon by yours truly. No, I didn't draw it! You know what I mean! Which one is it? A hint; **magic.** I'll start it soon, but I'll keep updating this story. To make up for lost time, I'll just cut out time from my other stories. Hope you'll give that one support when it's thrown out into the world!

Thank you for reading,

**~Ten-Faced~**


	11. Rabid Rin

Is Rin REALLY the biggest and the most accurate gossip?

* * *

"Hey, Rin!" called Iroha, impatient to find something out.

Said blond raised her head. "'Sup?"

"Who does Akaito like?"

Rin smiled and put an arm around the pinkette's shoulders. With her other arm, she swept the air in front of them. "That's a good question. Who _does_ our favorite redheaded member of the Shion family like?"

Iroha didn't fully understand the repeat of the question, and took it for Rin not knowing instead of her love for the dramatic. "Well if the biggest gossip in the entire world doesn't know, then he must be asexual," she concluded. "Shame. I think Haku likes him."

That earned cat-girl a smack on her back. "No!" snapped Rin. "I'm sure he has a deep, unconditional love for a forbidden partner, like Mikuo, or Kaiko, or Miku, or me! Haku's too depressing!"

"Mikuo and Kaiko, I kind of get, but why you and Miku?"

"Because," she leaned in. "We're taken," and now, there was an odd expression on her face. A creepy, wide and psychotic grin that made Iroha's skin creep. "By Len and Kaito."

Iroha ducked from the thin arm belonging to this odd girl, and slowly started to back away, both hands up in a defensive position. "Good Rin, don't go rabid on me, I probably don't taste too good…"

"For Pete's sake I'm not a bear!"

* * *

I found out how to use the damn new image manager thing.. Only issue is, I can't get permission. Do you think I can upload boxart of the Vocaloids without telling the companies?

Thank you, reviews are greatly appreciated~!

**~Ten-Faced~**


	12. Asking is Taboo

I think I'll try to update every day... Screw finals, this is more fun.

* * *

"This is your brilliant idea?" demanded Iroha. "Just asking him?"

"Yup."

Iroha considered punching the blond. After the entire 'I'm not crazy' speech had convinced the kitty-loid that Rin was safe to be around, she had asked if Rin could be sure of Akaito's romantic interest.

Rin's idea? Asking him.

"But they never do that! It is taboo!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in books and movies and _fanfiction._ This is life, Iroha."

The pinkette slumped in her seat. "All my joys of living have shattered into a million pieces…." She moaned.

"Except Oliver, right?" Rin dragged a limp Iroha over to the kitchen. "Now, let's find the answer to your question."

The kitchen revealed… no one. Iroha turned to leave the room, but Rin grabbed her wrist. "Nope! What we can do is more than aimlessly wander around."

"We phone him?" she suggested.

"No time! And, more importantly, no phone! So what we do is…." Rin grabbed the big glass jar on the kitchen island crammed with jalapeno peppers. "This."

Iroha watched, wide-eyed, as the glass jar slowly tumbled and rolled to the ground, and smashed her eyes shut for the impact.

It never came. Cracking her eyes open, she saw a predominantly red figure on the ground, the jar caught by them and safe. The red haired man, she could see, had jumped right before the jar had hit, and tucked it onto his stomach as he twisted, landing on his back and cushioning his prize.

"Crazy little girls." Purred Akaito Shion, residential flirt. He lay on the ground, a large jar on his lean stomach, and amazingly casual, as if he did this every day. "_What_ were you doing?"

* * *

And it's my usual place to cut it off...

Thanks for reading, please see the continuation of this chapter next time!

**~Ten-Faced~**


	13. They do it all the time

"Who do you like?" Without even explaining anything to the redhead that had suddenly appeared on the ground, Rin had demanded this to the red-based Shion.

"Why does this matter?" he countered, getting up while cradling his jar of peppers. "And why would you throw my snacks onto the ground?"

"Because it does. Deal with it, and tell us!"

"Please do," begged Iroha desperately. "She's starting to look like a rabid bear again."

Akaito eyed Rin warily, and backed up, just a bit. "'Again'?" he repeated.

Iroha nodded, but was pushed aside by Rin. "Tell us!"

"No, thank you."

"Do it," threatened Rin, cracking her knuckles in what she hoped was a threatening manner. "Or _else_."

"Is this where I ask, 'or else what?' and you tell me an option so frightening, I have to agree?" questioned Akaito, hand raised like a student's would have been.

"Actually, yes. How did you guess?"

"They do it in movies and fanfictions all the time, so I just figured."

Rin face-palmed, while Iroha fist-pumped in victory.

* * *

Continued...

Thanks for reading!

**~Ten-Faced~**


	14. I knew it

For some reason, I imagine Akaito to have the same personality as the Rum Tum Tugger from Cats, or Finnick Odair from the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Tell us!"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hmmm… Gosh, should I?"

"_Yes_!"

"Oh, wait, _no_."

"Argh!" Rin stomped her foot angrily while Iroha just sighed. So far, the war was being fought in words, but Rin looked ready to whip the road-roller out any second.

Akaito, on the other hand, looked just _too _amused. "My, talking to you have been such fun, but I really must get going now, so, toodles~!"

"You can't just leave without telling us!"

"Actually, I can."

"You're a big jerk who enjoys taunting little girls, and I hope you fall into the deepest pits of Heck and die!" Rin stomped out of the room, and Iroha swore she saw the road-roller keys in her hand flashing menacingly for a moment.

"Where do you have to go?" asked Iroha, wondering if she should run.

"To take Haku out on a date. See you!" Akaito waved to Iroha cheerfully, and walked out of the room, whistling "The Rum Tum Tugger".

All Iroha could say to the empty kitchen was, "I knew it."

* * *

Gotta go!


	15. Album

Updates may be slower... finals are right around the corner...

* * *

"Kiyo! Kiyo, watch Yuki!" cried the young girl, running to the playground.

'Kiyo' laughed, and took some pictures of her running around, smiling… just doing usual kid stuff.

"You planning on making an album for her?" asked Meiko, sunning herself on the grass. He couldn't see her eyes, covered by large sunglasses, but he knew they would be twinkling if he could see them.

"Yes. Someone has to record her growth, so why not me?" Click. Another moment frozen eternally on a chip.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason. Be sure to get the picture of her and Ryuto getting married tomorrow."

_"What?"_

* * *

**~Ten-Faced~**


	16. A Big Girl Now

First exam down! Four more to go! Here's a chapter.

* * *

"Calm down," Meiko told Kiyoteru as he fumed on the way home.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Yuki is a big girl. She is capable of making her own decisions."

He turned around to face her, an incredulous expression on his face. "She's _nine_."

"Which is older than six, no?"

"...I fail to understand your logic."

Meiko sighed. "It's just a game! You know, where kids pretend to be married and play house!"

"But why are they getting married?"

"Miki's idea."

Kiyoteru was torn between the two choices of either yelling at his younger sister, or at his daughter figure. Neither one sounded appealing, and neither one would end well.

"…."

"I'm sure they'll be smart and use protection."

"_Meiko!"_

* * *

This chapter led me to change the rating to a 'T'. Hope you enjoyed it!

**~Ten-Faced~**


	17. Enemies

Two more finals to go, and I'm just posting stories. See anything wrong with this scenario?

* * *

"Here," Dell looked up to see a not-so-welcome sight; Akaito Shion. For some reason, the man had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Why are you in my room, holding out a cup of coffee?" Haku often told Dell that he was blunt. He didn't deny it.

The red Shion pouted, nearly making Dell gag. "Can't I come and check on you every now and then?"

"You have never done it before, and you hate my guts."

"…fine. Haku made me do it."

"Finally, you're being honest."

"And what is that supposed to imply, my dear Voyakiloid?"

"That you are a lying bastard."

A glaring contest followed suit.

An hour later, Haku came into her brother's room bearing donuts as a peace offering. However, one look at the snarling males told her this wouldn't even begin to cover the damage.

So she did the only thing she could.

"Hey Neru, want to go shopping? I hear they're having a sale on cell phone cases."

"Meh, sure, why not."

* * *

On my profile, there are two comic strips of Akaito and Dell glaring at each other over Haku. Now, I see the two fighting over Haku. Akaito for romantic interests, and Dell cuz he's a protective younger brother.

On another note, which Vocaloid is more like Miku's mother? Luka, or Gumi? And if neither, then who?

**~Ten-Faced~**


	18. Troll

I like mirrors. They're shiny.

* * *

"Hey, Kaito!" the troll with the world's longest blond hair sashayed up to the ice-cream freak her cousin was dating.

"Oh, hello, Neru!" beamed Kaito, swallowing his mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah," she shoved a package into his hands. "Open this," she commanded.

Kaito looked at the parcel, and then at her. Down at the brightly papered 'gift', and then at the cell phone obsessed girl. Down, up. Down, up. Down…

"For Pete's sake, open it!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Kaito carefully tugged at the tape closing off the patterned paper, trying to make sure it could be reused while Neru tapped her feet impatiently.

"Got it!" he instinctively flinched at the opening, blue eyes shutting away the world. but sensing nothing dangerous to his face or body, he opened them in confusion to see the mystery gift.

A hand mirror.

"Umm, thanks?"

"Ha!" from inside her long hair, she grabbed a hammer and smashed the surface. "Seven years of bad luck to you, sucker!"

She ran away, leaving him stunned with glass shards and an empty setting where the looking glass had once peacefully nested.

"Is that how it's even supposed to work?" he wondered aloud.

Apparently, it was so, as Rin and Len stepped into the kitchen and froze, seeing the horror.

"You broke a mirror?" screeched Rin, while Len turned green.

* * *

Another one of those, "TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DUN~~~!" Chapters.

Reviews are nice.


	19. Blame

I feel as if I'm neglecting stories... am I?

* * *

"Kaito," Rin began with exaggerated patience. "Do you realize just what you have done?"

"Open a package?" he suggested, slightly scared.

"No!" the calm around Rin evaporated in an instant, leaving a fiery demon straight from Hell, ready to collect his soul. "You have broken a mirror! A mirror!"

"I-I never knew you were superstitious!" he stammered, hands up in front of him to show innocence.

"Superstitious?" she screeched.

Len stepped in, thankfully. "Kaito, what is our last name?" he asked, and Kaito knew the patience he was showing could be gone just as easily as Rin's had.

"Kagamine?" the blue-haired man squeaked.

"Which means…?" prompted the blond boy.

"Mirror sound?" the way he said it made it a question, but the Kagamines ignored that detail.

"Good job!" Len smiled, as if he was correcting a naughty puppy about what it had done wrong. "Now, what are Rin and I?"

Kaito racked his brains for a suitable answer that would not have him killed by road roller. "Mirror images?"

"Very good! Now you see why we were so upset about the entire you-so-cruelly-smashing-a-mirror thing!"

"But I didn't break it!" he protested.

"Liar!" screamed Rin, an accusing finger pointing to his face. "Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" With each word, the finger jabbed closer and closer.

"But I didn't! It was Neru!"

"Kaito! Shame on you!" scolded Len. "Not only did you break a mirror, but now you're blaming it on an innocent person!"

"But…." Kaito watched as the two left the room and him in disgust. "I really didn't…."

* * *

Poor Kaito. Review to cheer him up with ice cream.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	20. The Question

Kiyoteru Hiyama once faced something dreadful; the question.

It seemed to him that all males who were romantically – and seriously – involved with a woman would always be subjected to this dreadful inquiry. And almost always, the male would end up begging for forgiveness, and end up miserable.

_Almost_. Not him.

"Does this make me look fat?" his girlfriend Meiko asked, posing in a pair of tight red jeans and a white blouse.

This question was like having fifteen grenades thrown at him while he stood in a mine field. He could not answer 'yes', or she would have beaten him up. He couldn't say 'no', because then she would accuse him of being a liar.

So he did neither.

"Well," he began, sighing dramatically and taking off his glasses. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

Through his dimmer vision, he swore that he saw steam out of her ears. "And why is that?" Meiko demanded.

Kiyoteru let a charming smile slip on. "Because I would be biased! To me, you are perfect in everything. How, then, can I give you a proper judgement if my eyes are clouded by your uniqueness? How would I be impartial?"

Meiko was a sucker for these. She blushed, and stuttered like a teenage girl.

He reached out and kissed her. "Now, how about you ask someone who'll be able to see without the bias? Like Kaito, maybe?"

She agreed, and left the room.

Score one for the teacher.

He just had to survive the wrath of the blue-haired ice cream lover and his twin-tailed girlfriend at sending Meiko to the former, and then he would be clear.

* * *

Gentlemen, this applies to all of you.

I'm ba~ack!


	21. MIA Miku

After being yelled at by the Kagamines, Kaito had thought that maybe, just maybe, his bad luck would have worn off.

Nope.

Meiko came, and asked a seemingly innocent question to him. "Do I look fat in this?"

He looked at her, and answered honestly. "No."

The next moment, he'd all but been tackled by a furious red-eyed woman. "You're lying!"

"Huh?"

"So you think I look fat in this, don't you?" was she frothing at the mouth? "You jerk!"

A fist, one with red-painted nails, flew at his face, and pain exploded in his vision, before darkness filled his eyes.

That was the last thing he saw for a while.

.

"You did what?!" Miku exclaimed, accidently pressing the band-aid into his nose with just a bit too much force.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," she winced, and removed her fingers. After Kaito had blocked out, Meiko would have continuously beat him up if Gakupo hadn't wandered by, and stopped her. The purple haired man had been kind enough to dump him in Miku's room, and call her. They now sat on her bed, his frequently used first-aid kit open once again to heal its owner.

"Ice pack?"

"Thanks," he took it and pressed it gently to the throbbing feature on his face. "Ahh…"

"I can't believe you answered that question!" Miku rolled her eyes, and lightly slapped his arm. "Everyone knows you don't answer _the question_."

"I didn't," he grumbled into the cold pack.

Miku got off her bed. "How about I get you some ice cream?" she offered.

"I'll go with you!" he stood instantly, but Miku pushed him down.

"Stay!"

"But I want to go!" he whined.

"Stay," she said warningly. "Or I'll feed you nothing but my cooking for the rest of your life."

Kaito sat. "I'll stay," he said meekly.

"Better," Miku grinned, and grabbed her purse. "My treat. Your usual?"

"Thanks, Miku!"

His girlfriend left the room with a final wave, and he lay into the queen sized bed, resting his over-abused body. Miku would be back in about ten minutes or so.

Or she should have been. After an hour, he left the room to search for her, only to discover she was nowhere in the mansion.

"HOLY CRAP MY GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING!"

* * *

I bet everyone thought I gave up on this little guy. YOU THOUGHT WRONG!

And this is where the major story I promised in the first chapter starts.


	22. The Knight in a Raincoat

"Have you tried phoning her?" Kiyoteru asked as Kaito shoved himself into a raincoat. Why, he had no idea, because it was sunny outside, but the blue-haired man had said something along the lines of 'A Great Adventurer' and he'd zoned out.

"Of course I have!"

"Her room?"

"I was _in_ her room."

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow, and Kaito turned tomato-red, clashing greatly with his azure hair. "Not because of that reason!"

"Mm-hm."

"Miku wouldn't be gone this long," Kaito continued on, not really wanting a scrutinizing look from him at the moment. "Which means that she must have gotten kidnapped."

"Or, you know, detained."

Kaito ignored him. "If anyone asks where I am-"

"Which no one will."

"Then tell them that Miku's missing."

"And that you went to get ice cream."

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

"Oh, well."


	23. Quest Threatening

"Where's Gakupo?"

Len looked up from his textbook. "Watching a movie with Luka. Don't disturb-"

The blue haired man was already gone. Len narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Stupid ice-cream freak."

**. . .**

"It's great, isn't it?" Gakupo sighed. "Just you, me…"

Luka leaned into her boyfriend's shoulder, watching the movie in their home theatre. "I think you just jinxed us."

"No way."

"Who knows?" they waited a moment, but nothing happened, nothing negative enough for the moment to be ruined. "Okay, so you didn't jinx us."

"Told you," he said. "What movie is this?"

"How would I know?"

"What were we doing, then?"

He moved his arm, slinging it behind her shoulders. "I think we were-"

"Guys!" Kaito burst into the room. Next to her, Luka felt Gakupo tense, and remove his arm. She sighed.

"What do you want, Kaito?" she asked, aware that she was being rude.

"Have you seen Miku?"

"No. Go away."

He ignored the rudeness in her voice. "Want to help me find her? She might be in danger."

"Leave," Gakupo ordered. "Before I decide to carve steaks out of you and then eat them as a dinner date."

Kaito scowled, but saw the promise in Gakupo's threat. He left, slamming the door behind him.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Would you really have served him in our date dinner?"

"Maybe," he replied, putting his arm back around her. "He'd probably have tasted horrible, though."


	24. No Peace for You

"Take a deep breath in," Ia instructed in her soft, dreamy voice. The room filled with her students obeyed and ten separate sounds of lungs being filled to the top reached her ears, coming from various parts of the room. "And now, release."

Ten different sets of lungs exhaled and the world was silent for a moment. Then the silence exploded as the door was slammed open with a loud bang.

Ia winced, but didn't open her eyes. She had a feeling she didn't want to see this, and to let go of what little piece of peace she had left would be to let her dark side take over. "Who is it?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and tranquil.

"Kaito."

Obnoxious well-known Vocaloid. "What do you want?" she asked in a considerably less gentle and kind voice.

"Have any of you seen Miku? She's gone missing."

"We've been meditating for the last hour. With our eyes closed."

Ia didn't hear Kaito's voice for a while. "So did you see her?" he asked at last.

"Leave," she ordered, having to actually work to keep her eyes shut and her body seated. "Now."

"I'm just asking . . . ." he muttered before leaving. Ia winced again when the door loudly slammed shut.

"Now, take a deep breath in-"

"Ia?" one of her students interrupted her instructions.

"What?" she snapped, completely out of patience.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Oh, screw peace and tranquility. Screw being an elegant person like the mysterious stranger had told her to be that one faithful night. Ia finally opened her eyes and faced her meditation club. "Yes. Class dismissed."

* * *

Was thinking of either deleting or rewriting this . . .

Chose to not do either. Instead, a less romantic but still random drabble fic for Vocaloid will be posted one day. In the meantime, OA lives on.


End file.
